


Love and promise

by asukasukisu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Top Oh Sehun, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukasukisu/pseuds/asukasukisu
Summary: Sehun studied the sleeping figure next to him. The more he was looking at the face, the more he was convinced at how beautiful the man is. His finger traced his pointy nose and stopped at the plump lips. He stared at the face again and his heart skipped a beat.





	Love and promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ohbeysoo who chose #13 from 50 dialogue prompts by chrmdpoet.

Sehun studied the sleeping figure next to him. The more he was looking at the face, the more he was convinced at how beautiful the man is. His finger traced his pointy nose and stopped at the plump lips. He stared at the face again and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
The man stirred in his sleep and fluttered his eyes open. He smiled when his eyes met with Sehun's and muttered a silent 'good morning'.  
  
Right then and there, Oh Sehun thought he had fallen in love all over again with his husband, Doh Kyungsoo.  
  
"Good morning." Sehun said before leaning in to plant soft kisses on his husband's lips.  
  
They snuggled for a few minutes until Sehun pressed his lips on Kyungsoo's forehead. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, feeling the love radiated from the kiss. Then Sehun pressed his lips on Kyungsoo's cheek down to his jaw. Kyungsoo cocked his head, giving the access they both needed. Only when Sehun sucked his neck, leaving marks just below his mole that he moaned softly.

"Sehun," he whimpered a little breathless.  
  
"Hmm?" Sehun hummed, lips still pressed on Kyungsoo's neck, sucking with an utmost passion.  
  
It was difficult for Kyungsoo to keep his eyes open, not when his husband sucked his neck like this, not when his husband omitted the distance on their nether regions and rubbed their manhood together. So, he pulled his husband by the hair and locked their lips in desperate kisses.  
  
Kyungsoo thought it was impossible to repeatedly fall in love with the same person. But it all changed when he met Sehun. He let himself fall in love, deep and whenever he gave himself to his husband like this, he knew that he had fallen even deeper in love with the man above him.  
  
"Ahhh.. Sehun. I love you." Kyungsoo cried out before surrendering to his climax.  
  
Sehun heard his husband called out his name and that 'I love you' was enough to ignite the pleasure inside his body and soon he filled his husband with his semen.  
  
"I love you too." Sehun whispered tenderly.  
  
They stayed in their position for a while and felt each other's presence because a moment like this would always be special for them.  
  
-  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Kyungsoo asked for the umpteenth time ever since Sehun dropped him the news a few days ago.  
  
"Honey, you know I have to." Sehun replied, taking his uniform from Kyungsoo's hand and putting it in his suitcase.  
  
Kyungsoo sat at the edge of their bed, watching his husband packed his stuff. This wasn't the first time. They've been married for five years and Sehun was always assigned to the battlefield during the years of their marriage.  
  
His parents had asked him if he was ready dealing with the consequences of marrying a soldier. Maybe he was naive or just madly in love when he said he was. But reality came like a punch in the face whenever he had to let his husband go to the battlefield.  
  
A simple 'see you soon' had become the hardest words between them. But the words also meant a promise they made to each other.  
  
"You know I heard stories about Jongdo area." Kyungsoo muttered, voice sounded too meekly even to his own ears.  
  
Sehun didn't have to look up to know that his husband was tearing by now. He tried to lock his eyes with his husband's when Kyungsoo tore his gaze away, hand harshly wiping the tears on his cheeks.  
  
Sehun knelt down in front of his husband and took his hands on his. "You know I always come back to you, right?" Sehun said. His words were intended to be a statement, not a question.  
  
"Can you just ask them to assign someone else?" Kyungsoo broke down and cried like a child. He didn't care if he sounded desperate because that was exactly what he felt right now.  
  
Sehun hugged his husband like he would never let him go. "I promise I'll come back to you like I always do. Safe and sound, no injuries, nothing."  
  
He wiped Kyungsoo's tears away and kissed him for as long as he dared.

-  
  
Kyungsoo turned off the stove and ran as fast as he could to the living room where he left his phone there. The name 'My husband' was shown in the caller's ID.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Good afternoon, my beautiful husband." Sehun's cheerful voice was reverberated on the other line.  
  
"Good afternoon, my handsome husband." Kyungsoo replied with a bright smile spread across his face.  
  
"What are you doing right now?"  
  
"I was preparing dinner just now. I'm making your favorite samgyetang because I miss you." The last three syllables were sulkily emitted.  
  
Sehun smiled, the image of his pouting husband preoccupied his mind. "I miss you too."  
  
Sehun could hear Kyungsoo took a sharp intake of breath. Knowing his husband too well, he decided to throw a joke regardless of how terrible he was at it. That was all to prevent his dear husband from bursting into tears.  
  
"Didn't you say samgyetang? That's a lot of chicken and you're going to eat them all by yourself? Whoa... I guess I'll be welcomed home by a cutie chubby husband in the next eight weeks."

"What? Chubby? Just so you know many people got their eyes on this chubby husband but lucky for you he only has his eyes on you, mister." Kyungsoo bellowed, biting his inner cheek to stop him from smiling too much.  
  
Eight more weeks, Kyungsoo said inwardly and he would be together again with Sehun.  
  
-  
  
On that one Sunday afternoon, two weeks before his husband finished his duty, someone knocked on his door. Two soldiers came to fetch Kyungsoo. They refused to tell him what happened but he dropped on his knees and cried, knowing that something must have happened to his husband.  
  
-  
  
"S-Sehun, I thought you were dead." He hugged the man before him tightly.  
  
"Hyung, let go. He's not Sehun hyung. He's not your husband." Kyungsoo shook his head stubbornly and kept hugging the man.  
  
"Hyung, he's the doctor and he comes to visit you today." Doyoung said softly while trying to detach his hyung from the doctor.  
  
Feeling a sudden anger in his guts, Kyungsoo yelled from the top of his lungs, "why does everyone keep saying my husband is dead? He's not dead. He's alive. He's here with me. Sehun ah, please tell them, you're alive. You're here. He's here." Kyungsoo uttered exasperatedly.  
  
His parents and parents-in-law cried, seeing their son and his current condition.  
  
"Kyungsoo, have you had your pills?" The doctor asked.  
  
"But Sehun ah, I'm not sick. Why do I need to drink them?"  
  
"They will make you healthy. Your brother will help you to drink them, okay!" The doctor said, motioning Doyoung to come forward.  
  
-  
  
 _"Kyungsoo sshi, we're sorry to inform you but your husband passed away in battle. He suffered a major injury on his chest because of a gunshot. We tried our best to save him but we're sorry he couldn't survive and passed away this morning at 9.48 AM"._  
  
-  
  
 _"You need to come home, okay because I'll go crazy without you." Kyungsoo reprimanded and threatened his husband._  
  
 _Sehun laughed wholeheartedly and pulled his beloved husband into his arms, "I will. You know what to do, right? Whenever they say something bad happens to me, don't believe them because I'll come home to you like I always do."_  
  
 _Sehun swang their bodies to left and right 'till he heard Kyungsoo's melodious laugh._  
  
 _"I love you." Kyungsoo said, trying his best not to shed tears in front of his husband._  
  
 _"I love you too." Sehun responded and leaned in, kissing Kyungsoo's lips tenderly._  
  
 _Sehun waved, bidding goodbye to his husband. Kyungsoo also did the same, hand never got tired until the car that took his husband away went farther and farther and vanished from his sight._  
  
-  
  
Oh Sehun  
April 12, 1988  
March 19, 2019

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry about the ending. Nevertheless, I hope you guys could still enjoy the story!


End file.
